The Other Half Of The Story
by Zander Tukavara
Summary: After a tragic accident Zander is amputated but that doesn't get him in the blues. What does is a mad man killing his parents when he finally gets on the trail he'll meet a girl from Slugterra that shares a similar story they team up and form an unlike bond, as they fight against Blakk they will meet many people make a few friends and more than a few enemies
1. Prologue

**Hello this is my second story that I've started if you have suggestions please leave it with a review or just leave a review in general because I can't tell if you like it if you don't tell me _DISCLAIMER_ _I don't own any rights to Slugterra if I did there would be at least a little cursing now let's all dig in_**

Chapter 1: Prologue

"He's losing a lot of blood get him to the operation room!" One doctor yelled

Another reassured me "your son will live I promise you that" she said placing a hand on my shoulder

2 hours later

"I got back from the drop as soon as I got your message. What exactly do you mean he got run over?" Niki my wife asked

"A car came out of nowhere and ran him over. After that it drove off in a blind panic" I explained

"Will he be okay?" She asked

"I don't know. But the doctors say he'll live" I continued to explain as a large man in surgeon scrubs came out and told us everything

"Your son is alive but we had to put him under. His left arm has been suffered very serious lacerations and the bones in it are all but dust we have to amputate it" he explained grimly

"Well as long as he survives he should be able to adjust" I said looking on the bright side

"Yes he is a remarkable young lad he's taller than most of the doctors in the operation room" the doctor said as he walked back into the operating room

"We have to tell him about it when he's recovered" Niki said

"I agree completely" I said

2 months later

"Zander we have something to tell you" I said to him

"You don't think I've noticed? I followed you to that area I know there's something down there" Zander said giving a slight smile

"You wha.. Well your certainly very light footed" I stammered over my words

"It's called Slugterra it's a world you could not even begin to imagine and you'll go there some day when you turn 16" Niki said

"just a few months huh? So what I bet the time will fly" Zander said with a hint of humour

"We have somethings for you though" Niki said

"Well more some creatures" I corrected her pulling out a Negashade and a MakoBreaker

"Now these are awesome" Zander said sticking his hand out to the Negashade "I think I'll call you shadow and you Reef"

"Good names son" I said

"We're also working on a cybernetic prosthetic for you so you won't need that outdated hook" Niki said

"Oh well this I have to see" Zander said

A few weeks later

(Zander's POV)

"Well what's going on?" I yelled through the phone

"We're under fire by Blakk! Listen to me there is a trap door in your room, under it is a box the password is 4,0,3 take everything and goodbye son" dad said I heard an explosion then static

"That bastard will pay for this" I said clenching my one remaining fist searching for that trap door, inside the box was a note,a mask and a blaster. The blaster looked like a custom made GL-34 model sporting a black coat of paint, a fancy "T" painted into the Handel in a light neon blue and small scope for improved accuracy. The mask had blue glowing eyes and a rebreather for unsafe air and water

Dad's note}

Zander if your reading this then I have been killed in action. That mask will protect your identity from anyone who would do you harm by your name. This note contains the location of a hideout for you. It's located in an old mining village everything you'll need that was not in that box is in that hideout good luck I love you}

"Shadow? Reef? Let's go bring down a killer" I said coldly as I cocked the blaster


	2. Welcome Home

Chapter:2 Welcome home

"So this is the drop? just looks like a fancy chair" I said siting down with Shadow and Reef on my shoulders and my bag clipped to my hook. As I pressed the button I wondered what kind of place would await me as I ran through this idiotic thought process we dropped a good 100 _miles_ at break neck speed as I saw light a parachute deployed the second we hit open air "oh my head *cough* well that happened I don't want to repeat that mistake" I walked around a little after landing looking for this mining village dad talked about and I saw a small tower. "Well there it is" I said to Shadow and Reef who chirped in response

After a few minutes of hiking we reached the town and found our safe house "so what else did ma and pa leave us?" I said looking around the room I saw a note on a large box the note read "I told you son, open it" opening it I found a large amount of instructions and a metal arm "blah blah blah attach nuro-transfer node to stub" I read out loud removing the hook and attaching the device "take blood sample" I said drawing a small needle of blood wincing I've never been good with needles "feed blood into slot on nuro-transfer and arm" as I finished with that, the arm stated doing what I thought at it making a fist and fine motor exercise as I attached it to the transfer node on my stub arm I got light headed, and a slot opened into the wrist with a blue plastic tube "slug tube? In the arm? Really?" I said looking through the diagrams "ah I see said the blind man. It allows certain slugs to emit energy from a conduit in the palm of the hand" I finished popping the tube out for Shadow to hop in "so how does this work?" I asked trying to think as soon as I though "fire dam it" smoke began to emit from my hand "ceasefire" I yelled as the smoke settled.

I walked around to find a room with a wardrobe "fine, fine I guess I stick out like a sore thumb in this" I said walking over to it picking out a dark grey fitted long sleeve shirt ,a pair of semi armoured jeans, black fingerless duelling gloves and a pair of boots suited for climbing

"so let's get some grub huh guys?" I asked my slugs looking for the kitchen. I found it stocked with plenty of food, peanut butter and anything I could need for a while. I fixed my slugs a bowl of slug food I found in the cupboard under the sink and I got my self some grilled chicken I brought with me as I gouged it down I thought "how am I supposed to move around from cavern to cavern" looking for a garage or something I walked blindly for awhile finding it I was pleasantly surprised "a mecha and hover board nice" there was another note

{note} to survive down here you'll need more than just your slugs and blaster you'll need a mech so we got ya one. It isn't much different from an ATV it just has one heck of an engine, the hover board is for more narrow passages where the mech can't reach good luck}

The mech looked a lot like a sabre tooth tiger from prehistoric times "Well let's go find some slugs" I said walking out towards the forest


	3. A New Friend

**Editors note: I forgot to state in the last chapter that if anyone wants to use my characters they are 100% welcome to just give credit where it's due I.E tell your readers that I actually made the OC's**

Chapter 3: A New Freind

It had been a few months since I got here. I was starting to learn how to sling slugs better. I found a good bit of new slugs, there was Volts a Tazerling, Blaze a Flareingo, Smash a Rammstone and Hydro an AquaBeak.

I was doing some target practice for a good half an hour but I got bored and went to go find one of Blakk's patrols I had been stalking this group for a while it had to not been three guys but they where packing ghouls then I heard a girl yell "hey you ass holes let me go!" Peaking from my rock I saw a girl that looked to be around fifteen being thrown to the ground she was bound at the hands and was being handed over to the group I was tracking "not happening" I whispered walking out from behind the ridge spewing smoke from my arm "let the girl go" I said in a cold tone

"Yeah what are you gonna do about it?" One man mocked me

"This ass hole" I said as I drew my blaster

"Oh you want to duel" he said drawing his blaster

"Nope just a reason to break your arm" I said as I lunged forward and brought down the cyber arm to his normal one with a sickening crunch and kicked him over drawing on the rest of the group as I fired Hydro then Volts the rest of the group was soaked and shocked walking over to the first guy I looked him in the eyes "I should kill you all right now but I'll let you go. Take a message to Blakk the last Tukavara lives" I whispered as I took his blaster and pushed him away they then all ran away from the scene afraid to be wounded further. I walked over to the girl, as I untied the rope I joked "sorry I had to steal your dance partners"

"Who are you?" She asked fear obvious in her voice

I removed my mask and talked "my name is Zander Tukavara. And you?" I asked handing her the blaster I took from the goon. This was the first good look I got at her she was tall like me,had short red hair and blue eyes

"my name is Ashley Crough. Most people would have just let me be handed over. But not you why?" She asked

"Blakk killed my parents anything against him is something I believe in" I explained

"Well I'm sorry but hey that's something we have in common" Ashley said "I attacked that patrol and was captured, Blakk killed my father he was my caverns home town hero, he wouldn't let Blakk take it over without a fight but Blakk plays dirty and plays to win" Ashley explained

"I have a safe house nearby if you'd like some food or need a place to crash" I said

"Sure thanks it's been a while since I met someone decent" Ashley said following me to the village

Back at the village

"So what was up with that smoke everywhere?" Ashely asked

"That smoke came from Shadow here" I said pointing to him

"You name your slugs?" she asked

"There more than just ammunition" I stated opening the door "welcome to my base of operations"

"You have a shower?" She asked

"Yeah just up the stairs, first door on your right" I explained

"Thanks" she stated heading for the shower

Once she was out of range Reef nudged me "what?" I asked as he chirped in response "no I don't believe that's wise" I stated not budging as Volts shocked me "look the surface is just a myth down here. She'll probably think I'm an immature child if I bring it up now" I retorted "if you think I should I'll Consider it but right now I'm gonna make some dinner" I said going to boil some water for noodles


	4. The hunt for answers

Chapter 4: The hunt for answers

"What do you mean your going to duel the Shane? Are you insane?" Ashley yelled at me

"Look the Shane knows more than we do about Blakk. I duel him for the info we get our answers. This is for everyone Blakk has hurt" I defended

"So this isn't just some grudge?" She asked

"No of course not. I respect him greatly we just need that info" I protested hoping on my mecha beast

"We'll be careful the Shane is one hell of a duelist" Ashley warned me

"Oh come now he can't be that good" I joked

"Three,two,one" Ashley counted

"And it's not like I have a cybernetic arm that can crush his blaster to dust" I boasted

"And there's the cybernetic augmentation again" Ashley said in an annoyed tone

"Shit sorry this thing is just really fun" I apologized rubbing the back of my head

A few hours later

"So you have no idea where he is?" I asked the civilian

"No sorry. I'll come and find you if I see him though" he said more than little nervous

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Well we haven't had a Shane around for a while if he disappears we're screwed" he finished with a little fire

"I mean him no harm I simply wish to duel" I clarified

"Okay thanks" he said as he walked away

I heard the distant roar of an engine and turned to see Ashley riding towards me "Sorry Zander I couldn't find him" Ashley raised her voice over the engine

"That's not a problem we just have to get a message to him" I said pulling out a note

"What's that for?" Ashley asked cutting the engine

"I may not know much but one thing I know for sure is that a Shane never backs down from a challenge" I finished nailing the note into a pole

{note} Eli Shane if you are as good as they say meet me at the old mining village in the western most of Bullseye Cavern

"And now we wait" I stated riding back to the hideout

A few days later

"Are you the one who called me out?" Eli yelled

"Besides Ashley I'm the only one here so what do you think?" I asked sarcastically "before we start I want to make a few things perfectly clear, first I greatly respect your abilities and take no pride in what is about to happen, and second if you win you name your price my slugs are off the table however,but if I win you give me the information you have on Blakk" I finished some fire

"Fine WHEN I win you tell me why you want the information" Eli said drawing his blaster

"Fair enough" I replied drawing and firing Blaze

"Oh just like that huh!" Eli yelled easily dodging him and firing a Tazerling that just barley missed me

"Reef triple whammy" I yelled loading him, Smash and Volts and firing them in succession. Nailing the Shane to the wall,shocking him and smashing him through the old shack. I ran through the debris only to be stopped by the kid

"Take another step and your fried slinger" Eli stated coldly charging his blaster

"Oh really?"I asked before knocking him on his rear with a palm strike "give up" I said coldly aiming at the figure on the ground

"Fine fine you win" Eli said in defeat "here's the dam info, tell Blakk it won't matter we'll get another depot"

"Thanks" I stated turning to leave before pivoting to say a few last words "I don't work for Blakk. He killed my parents he must pay" I said with some cold venom in my voice "blood for blood" I finished with a wicked smile

"Why is it that Blakk feels the need to kill people's parents?" Eli asked out of nowhere

"I'd wager it due to the fact that he's a bloody maniac" I replied

"Goodbye may we never face each other down again" he said as I left

(Eli's POV)

"Who was he?" Trixie asked

"Yeah he seems kinda brutal" Kord stated

"He said Blakk killed his parents" I simply said "blood for blood" I whispered not needing to ask what he meant

"So do you think he'll be a problem?" Kord asked

"Maybe for a lesser slinger like yourselves but not for Pronto The Magnificent" Pronto said with a bow

"Mount up" I said heading for Lucky and dusting the debris from my outfit


	5. The Dark Water Banger

_**And now your regularly scheduled disclaimer blah blah I don't own the rights to Slugterra blah blah all rights go to the creators blah. Now what I wanted to say, I've only gotten one review and it was from someone with no account if you like the story or you don't leave a review telling me what you like/hate about it also if you have any ideas for where to go with this story please by all means PM me I love to hear from you guys just keep in mind all of this is uploaded from my iPhone. Now back to our regularly scheduled FanFic**_

Chapter 5: The dark water banger

(Zander's POV)

"So what's the plan"? Ashley asked

"The operation starts with precision strikes here and here" I said putting two marks on the map to signify ghouling outposts "you take out the guards at the loading bay doors and bring the shipment out" I said rolling a small cart along the map "then I do the same and we bring them to the largest depot here" I stated planting a knife in the table "we hit the flow valves to open the way for dark water after we retreat to minimum safe distance I'll set off the explosive device I've acquired" I finished

"But of course things never go as planned" Ashley chimed in

"Correct" I stated "if things go sideways we start slinging until we get out. We only get one shot at this lets make it count"

Three hours later

"Sir I'm here to bring our quota to our largest facility" I said in a fake accent snapping a crisp salute

"Good it's about dam time Wilson you where due here a good twenty minutes ago" the man said with some fire

"Yeah we had some resistance in the hills, but we took care of it" I said with the same accent

"Yeah well okay head right through" he said signalling the Gatekeeper to open the doors I rode through the gates and rubbed my throat "dam that accent hurts my throat" I said under my breath

(Ashley's POV)

"Surprise" I said with a powerful blow to the guards face "I'm surprised they let you guard this place" I stated dragging his unconscious body to a dumpster. After a few minutes of sneaking I found my way to the hanger which housed the transport "now to bring this to the pickup point and make our escape" I stated as my Arachnet nudged me with a chirp "what? No that won't work. He won't believe me" I said to her getting another chirp "fine I'll tell him when this is over" I said turning the ignition

At the meet up

"What would you do with a drunkun.. Oh there you are" Zander yelled at me after a few lyrics of his song

"Yeah I'm here let's move we've already lost enough time" I said hooking the trailers together "let's go I thought you wanted this place in flame" I said sarcastically

"Oh ha ha you pick that sarcasm up from me or are you natural that funny" He joked back accelerating forward with as I loaded my slugs ready for a fight

A few minutes later in the building

(Zander's POV)

"Ready?" I asked fixing the explosive to the tanker

"Born ready" Ashley said eagerly

"Three,two,one. GO!" I yelled smashing the valves open with Ashley taking off in a blur

"Come on for all your upgrades you slower than me" Ashley yelled as she fired at the guard who came through for the door for a stock check

"Oh come on I had to set the explosives" I yelled sprinting hard to catch up "Smash" I yelled firing him at one of Blakk's goons "keep going mate" I yelled flipping the switch on the detonator "go go go run" I continuously yelled as the explosion rang through my ears. As we reached the exit the foundation started to crumble and I managed to get through the archway just before it came crashing down behind my feet "well that was fun!" I said with fake enthusiasm

"Let's not do that again" Ashley said

"Well not unless we have to" I yelled still running too our mechs that were parked nearby

Back at the hideout

"I'm surprised that went so well" I said with a hint of suspicion

"Yet you sound upset" Ashley stated pouring some slug food in a bowl

"We got that information from the Shane. They where likely anticipating a hit from his gang." I thought out loud as my eyes widened "that was supposed to be a trap. They probably bugged their hideout to know when to empty everything from those tanks" I finished with smile

"So we did Eli a favour by striking?" Ashley asked

"Yes if the Shane gang struck, those depots would be empty" I stated I sighed "there's something you need to know"

"No I have something to tell you first" she said

"Well by all means go first" I said gesturing to speak

"I told you how my father was killed by Blakk but I never told you about my mother. Mostly because I never knew her. My father told me she was from the burning world. For a few years I blew it off as just another crazy story he had, until he showed me the pictures the above world is real and I know you'll think this a bunch of crap but it's true and... Why are you smiling?" She asked as she was getting into her story

"Have you really not noticed yet? The songs I sing? The things I say? dam it even my accent is completely foreign from Slugterra" I said starting to chuckle "I'm from the surface. So were my parents. In fact I've only been down here a few months"

"Yeah sure. I'm serious Zander" Ashley yelled

"So am I" simply stated

"Okay prove it" she stated practically daring me

"I have these pictures that I've been debating showing you" I said passing photos from the surface

"My god you are from the surface" she whispered barley audible

"Oh what was that? Was that a you where right Zander?" I joked getting a swift punch in the shoulder for it

"So your not just brutal but from the surface? And here I thought you where just a pretty face" she joked back

"Wait did I just hear a hint of flirting?" I asked

"Maybe. Maybe not you'll know eventually" Ashley said going off to her room

"Yup she like me." I stated with a smile before remembering "Crap my eggs!" I yelled as I ran back to the kitchen


	6. Down time in the caverns

Chapter 6: down time in the caverns

 _ **hey guys thanks for stopping by shout out to "ShortB" great author you should check him out same basic premise two OC's but for him they are both girls with a bit of a twist I ain't spoiling the twist of the century. Anyways go check him out and as always I hope ya have a good day**_

"You just had to use explosives didn't you?" Ashley asked in a annoyed tone

"What can I say? Big things blow up?" I stated with a embarrassed tone

"Oh really Zander? Explosions? That had to be the last thing we needed now every one of Blakk's henchmen are looking for us" Ashley scolded me

"Look anyone who saw us is buried under a mountain of rubble" I defended with a frown "dam it now I feel bad"

"Well don't those bastards works for Blakk. They deserved it" she said

"I guess but I don't fell right with out right murder" I protested

"So"I should kill you right now" doesn't ring a bell? That's first thing I heard you say" Ashley asked with an arching eyebrow

"That's just a little acting to scare them, I don't like to kill people" I defended

"Even if they work for a psycho?" Ashely asked

"You know you've been on edge a little lately. We Should watch a movie or something" I said

"Are you asking me on a date?" Ashley asked

"Only if you want to think of it as a date" I joked

"Well okay I guess I need to relax a little" she said

"You hit the nail on the head with that one" I stated opening the door the garage

"So what should we see?" Ashley asked

"Up to you I honestly don't care what we watch" I said

Half an hour of riding later

"Well here we are" I said making a sweeping motion at the cavern

"Yeah yeah don't be so dramatic let's just see the dam movie" Ashley stated speeding ahead on her mech

"So what are we watching? I'm more excited to know then to watch" I said with a small amount of enthusiasm

"Kisses from a hoverbug" she stated simply

"Huh I had you pegged as an action fan by your personality" I said in a slightly confused tone

"Hey I may be able to take a massive beating but I can still feel emotion" she retorted "but I do like action, otherwise I wouldn't have joined with you"

"I'm not insulting you. To each their own" I stated in defence

After a few tortuously slow minutes we found our parking spots

"Hey what genre is this so I don't have to guess" I asked

"It's a rom-com. You know romantic comedy" Ashley said in that same annoyed tone I usually use "you know nothing a about movies"

"Can't argue there" I said looking around to make sure it was clear "even on the surface I didn't watch many movies only sequels up there. They couldn't come with a original idea if they tried" I whispered as the movie started

A few hours later after the movie

"That was a surprisingly good movie" I said revving the engine

"Oh you think so" Ashley said with a sly smirk

"Yeah it had a lot of moments that where not exactly the oh I love you times I was expecting" I said with a smile

"We should do this more often" she suggested

"You know what? I agree. I choose the movie next time though" I stated speeding ahead

half an hour of riding later in the middle of a trail

"Can't believe I thought Blakk didn't know our faces" Ashley said

"They aren't Blakk's men just common thugs" I stated

"Hey you two give us everything on you. Blasters, slugs, gold, everything" one man demanded

"Yeah or we'll open fire" another continued

"Hey what's that" I asked pointing behind them

"We ain't falling for that" the first one said before getting a Rammstone to the back and the other rammed with a mecha

"I tried to warn you" I said sarcastically

"You owe me one" a blond kid said dismounting the mecha beast

I looked at him and paused looking him over "No I don't. I can tell you work for Blakk" I said turning

"Why would he work with Blakk?" Ashley asked

"I don't work with him" he said in defence

"He may claim he's not with Blakk but the way he carries himself says other wise" I simply stated turning to my mecha beast

"No your not going anywhere" he stated as his Thugglet in cloaked itself revealing itself as a ghoul

"See I told you" I said to Ashley

"Yeah yeah what ever" she said

Drawing on me he started "your going to start talking. We saw you with Eli how do you know him?" The kid questioned me

I nodded to Ashley as I shot Reef at the young Blakk goon nailing him to the ground with Reef's theeth

"Hell yeah" Ashley yelled tangling him in a web

"Bring a team next time" I joked as I pulled one of Reef's they out of him and hoped on my mecha beast riding off with Ashley in tow

"How did you do that?" Ashley asked after a few minutes

"It's all about sizing up your mark what they wear, how they talk" I explained

"You'll have to teach me sometime" she said

"It's not something that can be taught" I started "you either get it or you don't"

"Well looks like I don't" Ashley said with a frown

"Well you have plenty of other skills that I wish I had" I tried to help her feel better

"For example?" She asked

"Well how about hand to hand? I wish I was half as talented at as you are" I started "I mean this arm gives me a wicked left hook but that's it"

"Sweet talker" Ashley simply said


	7. Negotiations

_**Hey guys I feel the need to restate this. That if you want to use my characters in your story by all mean go ahead just give credit where it's due also if it isn't too much to ask could you PM me a link to it I'd love to read it especially since I've run out of shows to watch and games to play. On a unrelated note you can expect a new story from me soon just putting together a few chapters first if you are wondering it's on SAO thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy**_

Chapter 7:Negotiations

11 pm

I was laying in bed not able to sleep I was just thinking. We are walking a dangerous road fraught with terror if we want any chance of survival we need allies

"Hey Zander you awake?" Ashley asked walking in

"You couldn't sleep either I take it?" I asked getting up

"Yeah I've been thinking. That kid saw you duelling Eli. What else could he know?" She asked with a small bit of worry in her voice

"He seems like he only was interested in the Shane gang don't worry about it" I started "well I've been thinking as well. We need allies or we might as well be beating on a steel hut with a wooden stick" I said

"Yeah well we still will be but it won't be alone. If we get some help that is" Ashley explained

"You're a great friend. Maybe some day we could be more?" I asked looking at the floor instantly regretting saying that until I heard her response

"Of course we can be more. I'd love that" she said pulling me closer by my new good luck charm I made out of that tooth that I used to nail the kid to the ground, with a sly smirk she and I embraced

"Glad to hear it mate" I said giving Ashley a hug

"The Shane gang will need our help and we need theirs" Ashley said nuzzling into the hug

"Your probably right" I admitted

"I am right. About Eli and you" she finished giving me a kiss on the cheek

"Come here" I said as we locked lips. Those lips where the last thing I remembered until the morning

9 am

"Reef can you deliver this message to" I started trying to swallow my pride "to the Shane gang?" I asked getting a chirp in response "good thanks mate"

"So your going to send him a message?" Ashley asked

"Yeah if he lets us help we have more than just the two of us" I stated

"That sound like a good I idea but what about our privacy" she joked

"Oh I think we get our own rooms. Or we could share" I joked back

"and that's another thing I love about you. You're always thinking ahead" she said giving me a small hug

I hugged back and whispered "remember you are my number one"

"Oh trust me I know" she said with that same sly smirk she used last night

A few days later

(Eli's POV)

7am

*knock* *knock* *knock*

"Come on I know your in there" I yelled at the house

As the door opened the kid I duelled a month ago stepped out of the door "look mate it's seven in the bloody morning what do you want?" He asked

"Hey your the one who sent me the letter" I retorted

"Letter what do you...? Oh right forgot about that come in" he said

His hideout was well stocked and his slugs seemed to be following us "so what was this about?" I asked

"I have a proposition for you" he started "I help you against Blakk. And in return you let me deliver the final blow to that ghoul mongering bastard" he said sitting down at a table

"What's the catch?" I asked taking a chair on the other side of the table

"No catches, we work to take down Blakk then we part ways" he said "or if you still need the help Ashley and I could stay with you and your gang"

"Who's Ashley?" I asked

"Ashley's my hmmmm let's say friend" he said "oh and she also wants in on this deal"

"Well I never caught your name" I stated

"Zander Tukavara" he simply said as he got pegged in the back of the head with a smoke cloaked ball of paper "Ah! Yeah real funny Shadow now show your self"

"You name your slugs?" I asked

"And you don't?" Zander asked back

"No I name them but your the first slinger I've met who also names them" I said in defence

"Well you know as well as anyone they are more than ammunition" he said back

"Who the hell was at the door Zander" a girl I assumed to be Ashley asked walking down the stairs

"Hey I'm Eli" I told the girl who had a good foot on me

"Yeah Ashley this is the Shane. You know the one who is indirectly responsible for that dark water depot mysteriously exploding?" Zander joked and gave her a wink

"Hey Eli where are you!?" I heard Kord yell

"Are you in need of assistance?" Pronto asked

"Looks like your gang followed you here" Zander stated "probably better this way you'll want your gang's input before I join. He's in here mates!" He yelled the final sentence

They ran in blasters drawn on Zander who had both hands behind his head in surrender "guys I came here to negotiate with him not blast him!" I yelled

"Your call Eli" Kord stated lowering his blaster

"Thank you this was supposed to be... Well not this. It should be civilized at the very least" Zander said lowering his hands from behind his head "so Eli tell them the terms and let them decide"

Half an hour later

"This is a bad call dude" Kord protested

"He blew up the largest dark water depot in this cavern to get back at Blakk" Trix stated

"You remember what happened with Twist" Kord said

"Who the hell is Twist?" Zander asked

"Blond kid, uses a ghoul Thugglet" I said

"We encountered him a few weeks ago. He saw you and I duelling and thought I worked with you at the time" Zander stated

"He's coming and he's not working for Blakk" I stated

"Thank you,you won't regret this" Zander said with an enthusiasm that no one expected


	8. The Suface

Chapter 8: The surface

 _ **And now your usual shout out. I'm going to recommend "The Demon's ***" series it's a mass effect/dragon age crossover so if you don't like Bioware you'll probably be lost in most it but it's a great story and you should totally check it out**_

"Your going down Trixie!" I yelled violently mashing the buttons

"And finishing blow" she stated with a single push of a button

"God dam it!" I yelled throwing the controller at the ground

"Hey you got further than me" Kord said punching me in the shoulder

"Oh do shut up" I said punching him back "I'm gonna get some food"

A few hours later

"Hey Eli what's up?" Trixie asked calmly

"Oh hey Trix" Eli stammered he was definitely hiding something "I didn't know you where up"

"Never went to bed" she stated

"Your rain of terror is almost over" Kord said concentrating heavily on the game

"These guys kept me up all night. I thought I had a chance at winning and surprise Trix kicked my ass" I said cleaning some dishes "I have no clue how Ashley got any sleep whatsoever"

"And where are you off to on this fine morning?" Trixie asked in a joking tone

"Oh I just had some things to do" Eli stammered again

"It wouldn't have anything to do with this would it?" Trixie started grabbing a pamphlet from Eli's pocket and read it aloud "new world wow Gar Revel promises fame and fortune with burning world expedition" as she finished I froze for a moment and dropped a glass shattering it

"Ah crap" I cursed getting a bag

"Zander what the heck?!" She yelled

"Sorry about that butter fingers" I played it off as I started to mutter a tune under my breath

"This isn't where your going are you?" Trixie asked

"Maybe. Who cares?" Eli defended

"You should for one" Trix started

"Gar's been roping clueless slingers into these dead end expeditions for years" Kord chimed in

"What this about some crap expedition?" Ashley asked walking down the stairs

I walked over to her and whispered "Eli is going to an expedition to the surface we have to find out why"

"Got it Zander" she affirmed

"Good now let's go investigate" I finished as Pronto jumped over the railing

"Has anyone else seen this!" He squealed with anticipation

"Yes we all have obviously seen it Pronto" Ashley said in an annoyed tone

A few hours later

"He hasn't let go of that book since we got here. what's in there?" I heard Eli whisper to Burpy

"Hmm Eli seems to be drawing up a plan" I whispered to Ashley "I have a hunch he knows about the surface. Don't ask him yet we need more info"

"My only problem is that you're all buying this!" I heard Trix yell yet I still didn't look

"Trix stop helping" Eli muttered as the sound of glass breaking and liquid spilling filled the room

"THAT'S IT!" I heard a thick Russian voice yell

I whipped my head around to see someone drawing their blaster on Pronto "oh floppers" I said drawing as well followed by Kord and Trixie until everyone was brandishing a blaster "screw it" I muttered under my breath as I fired Reef at the biggest guy in the room nailing him to the bar. After that initial shot, the bar turned into no man's land, not one person advanced forward, just slugging it out Eli fired Burpy after a a few minutes and everyone stopped fighting to admire this spectacle

"Don't you know who this is!?" Gar yelled

"Hey I'm..." Eli started only to be interrupted by Gar

"Eli Shane! Of course you are of course you are!" He said excitedly "now this can't fail!"

"News flash Eli's not joining you expedition" Trix said

"Yeah about that" Eli said nervously

"Don't tell us your actually considering this" Trix argued

"It's not that simple" he tried to argue

"No it is! Either you're on the side of reason and common sense or you're with this guy" Trixie said with fire in her voice

"Just kiss you two we all know you both like each other. Or at least I do" I joked

"Zander you aren't helping" Eli started "I'm going on the expedition

With that I walked over to Eli and whispered "if my hunch is right I know why you're doing this. If so thank you, you're doing the right thing" I finished walking out the doors yelling back to the gang "come on this is Eli's fight"

Back at the hideout

"Why would Eli do this?" Trixie thought aloud

"Eli's a normal slinger the way a slug is a ghoul, they aren't just a different colour they have a whole different mindset" I said fiddling with my good luck charm getting confused looks I explained "Eli is doing this for reasons none of us know for sure, one thing is for certain though it's a good reason, not for gold like the rest that saw there" I finished with a small smile

"How can you tell?" Trix asked

"I can read people like an open book, Pronto for example he carries himself like the biggest, best guy around but he seems to have a fear of his home he probably did something to the people there or he simply hates it there" I explained with a nod to Pronto

"Pronto fears no place not even dead weed cavern" he exclaimed "but please let us not go to Molemound"

A half an hour later

"Your still playing that?" I heard Eli ask

"I refuse to let her beat me! I got to win at least one" Kord mumbled the second part "hey that's a heck of an arsenal for nothin"

"I'll handle it" Eli snapped "if I ride soon I can still draw them off"

"Uh I don't know what you are talking about but it may be too late to leave us out of it" Pronto stated pointing at a crowd gathering outside

"So let me guess. You got Gar angry at you because you wouldn't spill your family's secrets to him and he sent his dogs after you. Is that right?" I asked with a chuckle "and people say I work fast"

"I might be able to hold them off long enough for you guys to get out..." Eli rambled

"Eli?" Trixie asked in a small voice

"My dad talked about a secret tunnel that leads through town..." He continued rambling

"Eli?! We're not leaving!" She stated firmly

"But you don't even know what your fighting for!" Eli protested

"We don't need to know" Trixie calmly stated

"Yeah you do" he sighed

"I know what your going to say Eli, and I know it's difficult, so I'll do it for you" I started "Eli and I are from the burning world" I let it sink in for a couple of seconds "it's his job to keep it a secret as well as mine I've only shared this info with one other person and she's right here" I finished pulling Ashley closer

"It's true he is from the surface, as well as my mother" Ashley chimed in with a serious tone

"Say you guys are telling the truth. how does Gar know about this?" Kord asked

"Good question. Eli?" Ashley asked

"This journal here. I only had a couple seconds to look at it but tells you everything, but it's written in the Shane code" Eli explained still shocked that I figured all this out

A few minutes later

(Ashley's POV)

"Eli! Run!" Zander yelled before getting a Tazerling to the back and blacking out

"Nooooo! Zander!" I yelled. After that all I could see was red

"Ashley. No" Trix said holing me back "Zander will be fine"

"HEY GAR! YOU WANT THE BOOK?! HERE!" Eli yelled throwing it into the air and torching it

A few hours later

(Zander's POV)

"I think he's waking up" I heard Ashley yell followed by foot steps

"God dam. My head is killing me" I groaned with a weak smile, looking at Ashley I flirted "hey cutie didn't worry you did I?"

She didn't respond with words instead she hugged me hard "don't do that to me Zander. Never. Again" she whispered

"I'll try not to" I groaned back trying to sit up

"Oh no you don't" Kord said pushing me back down "orders are orders you stay in bed until your wound ls heal" he finished with a concerned frown

"Fine. Mom" I laced that last word with as much sarcasm as I could muster

"Well maybe I should tell you to put a coat on if you think of me like that" Kord joked back


	9. Going Feral

Chapter 9: going feral

 _ **Hello everyone and welcome to (in my opinion) the best bit of plot I've ever come up with. So back story time, Zander and Ashley go on multiple more missions leading up to "what lies beneath" essentially Zander is recaptured after the rest escape and ghoul their slugs and well the rest speaks for itself so let's dig in shall we**_

(Zander's POV)

After escaping from the Darkbane prison we were running to a hill but one got hold of me and dragged me back I made sure the rest if the group didn't follow I can handle myself but the Darkbane were subjecting me to brutal interrogation techniques. Cutting me open and spilling darkwater on the wounds my vision was blurring but then I had a surge of adrenaline bursting through the the wall with my cybernetics and running to the portal which at this point was open with the rest of the gang already getting through once on the other side I collapsed and started gibbering like an animal

(Ashley's POV)

We just went through the terra portal again but Zander seemed bit off now

"If it makes you feel any better it was their idea" Eli said talking to the shadow clan

"No. No. No. Don't send me back in there man. I'll die" Zander whispered acting like an animal

"Are you okay Zander? You seem off" I asked

He snapped in response "don't talk to me! I'm not safe! Never safe! We're all doomed!" He yelled smashing the wall of the cave with his cybernetic arm leaving a visible dent in it

Back at the hideout

12:00 am midnight

(Zander's POV)

"Okay guys when they come looking for me give em this" said to my slugs only barley keeping myself mentally intact "goodbye my friends"

12:00 pm noon

(Eli's POV)

"Where the hell is Zander?" I asked "we're about to assault a compound we need his help"

"His slugs and blaster are still here, but his mask is gone" Ashley hollered

"Seems your boyfriend left us something" I pointed out as Shadow and Reef pushed a disc onto the table

Popping it into a DVD player I hit play only to be greeted by a gibbering Zander "Is it recording? Good. Good. Hello m-my friends I wish I-I could explain my situation better but" Zander grabbed his forehead and groaned "I can only fight the compulsions briefly and I know very little about it myself. The long and short of it is I w-was exposed to d-d-d-dark water in the deep cravens. I'm no longer completely in control of my mind so until I can learn to control this I have to leave for your safety please if I can't fix this find some way to help me when this is over. Also I left my defences here because I fear I m-may attack if I do not. I am sorry, also Ashley I love you and I'm sorry for breaking my promise to stay by your side" with that the video cut to static for a few seconds after a minute Ashley broke the silence

"I love you to. Please don't leave me all alone" it was a whisper first then a cry "dam it Zander! We were a team you and I! Why did you leave me?!" She screamed

"Because he loves you and didn't want to hurt you. Like he said he's not fully in control" Trix comforted Ashley

Fifteen kilometres away inside of a mountain cave

(Zander's POV)

"I said get out of my head!" I yelled at the misty red figure that has been influencing my behaviour

"I cannot I am now apart of you. And you are part of the deep caverns" it whispered back. Even though it was across the cave I could hear it perfectly

"No I will not yield to your actions! I am my own person! Not a weapon!" I yelled clearly losing the battle

"No you are a weapon. You are to help Blakk end Slugterra. It is your destiny" it kept a calm demeanour it's featureless face never changing

"No you're a Darkbane I will not listen!" I yelled laying down on the ground. I entered a deep, coma like,sleep


	10. How To Track A Cyborg

Chapter 10: How to track a cyborg

(Ashley's POV)

Three days,four hours and thirty-six minutes have past some we discovered that Zander went into the wilderness for our safety. However Shadow and Reef have been trying to divert us from our course for a long time now, I convinced the rest to follow up the mountain pass

"Guys I don't see why we're up here this could just be Shadow and Reef acting weird" Kord said but it was likely the fatigue talking

"No it's Zander. It has to be" I defended with a hint of venom. As we neared the top we heard screaming as if in tremendous pain m. This along with the thought of see him got me to hurry up "what the hell is going on?" I asked as I saw Zander stuck in place screaming and struggling to move

"Whoa. This is crazy" Eli whispered

"I won't let you beat me!" Zander yelled,eyes still glued shut. At this the whole group jumped

"Well at least we know he's alive" Eli whispered

"Well that's the good news. Bad news is he's unconscious" I replied with a concerned frown "Kord?"

"On it" Kord stated pulling his blaster out and attaching a scanner "whoa that can't be right"

"What? Don't leave us in suspense" I said with an anticipation that grew each second

"It says he's been like this the whole time he's been here. He hasn't budged an inch. But that's impossible. He'd ,at the very least, look a little dehydrated or under fed by now. He still looks like when we saw him in that video" Kord explained with a confused frown

"Anyone else feel like we're being watched?" Trix asked shivering

A little earlier in Zander's POV

"This is weird I've never had an out of body situation like this" I said to myself

"All this could be yours if you would only join Blakk" the misty figure said even with no expression I knew he was lying

"Get the hell out of my head! Or just kill me!" I yelled still fighting to stay in control

"Unless you can remove me your self that will not happen" it said in a monotone voice that sent chills down my spine

"I won't let you beat me!" I yelled. But after that I realized we where no longer alone "crap! I told them to stay away" I yelled with a hint of hope in voice

"Well let us greet them" the red mist said. Before I could object it forced me back into my body

Spasming I awoke with a start "I told you to stay away I'm not safe to be around" I started as the mist took over briefly it changed my voice to its own "This one will be the conduit which destroys all of Slugterra!"it yelled through me I was able to fight back and regain my voice "Kord punch me in the face. Knock me out, please don't let it hurt you guys" as I finished I heard a blaster fire followed by choir sounding music and I was out like a light again

(Ashley's POV)

Three hours later back at the hideout

"Are you sure he's okay?" I asked for what had to be the fifteenth time

"Yeah of course. However he seems to be fighting off an unknown source so we had restrain him" Trixie explained pointing to Zander who was tied down with heavy leather straps on all but his left hand, which had a metal cuff attached to the table "now once he can prove that he can control it we will release him" Trix finished with frown

"Good, good thank you Trixie" I said giving her a friendly hug

"No problem I know how much Zander means to you. I'm trying as hard as I can to help him beat this" she stated pulling back

I broke into tears at that, Zander was the only one who really knew what we were. But Trix wasn't as dense as the rest when it came to emotions "I'm sorry I must seem stupid to be crying about this" I sniffed wiping my eyes with my sleeve

"If you looked stupid I'd laugh. Your acting completely rationally" she comforted me with a hand on my shoulder "we'll get him through this together"


	11. The Will Of A Fighter

_**So anyone remember when I anonced that SAO story? Well writers block has postponed that indefinitely. Silver lining? This story can get better. With mor attention to detail. FYI we're almost thought the show at this point so soon I can put more creativity and character into this story...**_

chapter 10: The will of a fighter

It had been a week since we found Zander in that cave. A week since he'd shown what had changed him. In the brief times he's been awake and somewhat in control he seemed like a crazed lunatic saying things like "no one is safe" and "as long as I keep fighting I'll get through this" during his last bout of rambling however he said something that caught my attention "I'm only in control in my own head" this was why I was here in a random restaurant with a religious woman. I have to help him

"Hear with your heart, but speak with your mind" the religious woman said rather spiritually

"Well thanks for that. But do you know how we could get this info to my friend? He's in a coma like state" I explained, my patience running thin

"Well I ain't no man of science, but ya might try your luck with that new fangled mind link tech from the Slugterra University" a yokel butted in on our conversation from the other table "but don't keep it on too long or the Shadow Clan'll fry your brain!" He yelled with a stupidity that made me want to slap that look off his face

"It's actually called a conscious interface" the Saint yelled back "he has a point, conscious interface tech is your best bet if you can persuade them to let you use it" she said waving over a waiter

"Well I'm sure we can come up with something" I started with a smirk "studying a person exposed to darkwater could be a very prosperous situation"

Two days later at STU

"Hello. And welcome to the Slugterra university" a large man in a lab coat and glasses said walking over after grabbing a clip board "you must be the young women who sent me that message about your friend. What did you want to discuss again?" He asked scratching his head

"He was exposed to darkwater and has been in a coma, sort of, for a week. I need to get some info to him where I know he'll get it" I explained. Seeing the mans startled look I started negotiating "if you can help me I'll take reading on Zander's mind and body, and send you the results"

"Well we're running a little low on sponsors since Quintent's little rampage soooo..." The doctor asked for donations rather pathetically but I need his help

"Yeah should have seen this coming. Here" I stated tossing him my wallet "that should cover it"

"I'll also need to see him for myself" he nervously said twiddling his thumbs

"Of course, he's right here" I stated pointing at the door as Kord and Eli brought Zander's little confinement table in with Zander still trying to get lose and tear the place up

The scientist jumped at the sight of this man fastened to a table trying to claw his throat out. Yet, somehow, remained his composure "so this is Zander? I take it he's not usually this violent?" The doctor asked with a hint of fear in his voice

Then a snarling distorted voice came from Zander "there is no longer a Zander only the conduit!" It yelled only to be shocked by Volts and Joules "insolent vermin!" It yelled beginning to twitch and spasm and then Zander's actual voice came through "where the hell am I?" Zander asked sniffing the air "and why do I smell burnt fur?"

"We can't explain right now. All you need to know is we're getting you help" I said with a quick nod at Eli to knock him out with Dozer

After Eli fired and knocked him out the doctor continued "so this is certainly strange. Most people, when exposed, have the life sucked out of them. What happened with him?"the doctor asked taking notes

"I think Zander said something about having his wounds cauterized with it. Some form of torture" I explained with a shiver down my spine

"Hmm very interesting. Disturbing and brutal, but interesting" he said finishing off his note "well follow me and bring your friend" he finished leading us to a crisp white lab "this where we the conscious interface technology is. If you would be so kind as to put your friend's table down we can start the procedure"

I motioned for the group to put Zander down. As Eli and Kord put him down Trixie attached the large helmet to Zander's head "well here goes nothing" I said putting on the other helmet and laying down

"Mental optics? Up and running. Sensory output levels? Just under maximum settings" a lab assistant ran through a check list "and neural interfacing begin" he finished (or at least that was the last I heard) and the black helmet screen was filled with red background

"Ashley? Bu-wha-how? How are you here?" I heard Zander ask from behind me

Turning I walked over to him "I'm not actually here this is just projection of my mind into yours" I explained remembering the advice I was given for Zander I told him "so I've asked around and I have some advice on how to fight this thing off" I started only to be cut off by Zander

"It's a Darkbane. It's trying to indoctrinate me. Turn me over to it's way of thinking. I ,thankfully, known the tricks it's using and can stop him from taking over my mind. But it's control of my body" Zander finished with a frown. I just can't bare to see him like this Zander has always been a fighter but here he looks drained almost like he's already given up

"Don't give up here's some advice for dealing with the Darkbane" I started. Making sure he was listening I told him "listen with your heart, but speak with your mind. Don't lash out in rage at it instead show it no emotions and if you can find out what it wants and it should retreat. Oh and don't give into it you're stronger and smarter than it" I stated before disappearing back to the physical realm

(Zander's POV)

"Hmm that might work" I thought before the Darkbane returned to try it's luck at breaking me again

"So you have friends to help you? That will not matter they will be the first to fall" it said in a monotone voice, clearly trying to see a flare of rage from me

"Oh really and how exactly will that work? Since you're in the deep caverns and I'm up here in Slugterra" I mocked it. Feeling more alive than I have in weeks

"We will eventually take over your mind and then they will fall one by one dead on the ground. Their blood will be on your hands weakling" it continued in that same monotone voice

"That's very ambitious. But how can you take over the mind of someone like me?Someone who knows your tricks?" I continued finally able to fight back properly

"The same way we took over your body. Darkwater hijacking" it stated

"But this is on my mind. So indoctrination?" I asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yes conduit" it started "you will come to accept our ways and deny any other ideals"

"Oh tough talk from the little lava eater. Why chose me for this? Why not Kord for example?" I asked finally getting some answers

"Find out yourself. Think about it. This may be your mind but we have left answers everywhere" it stated then vanished from my mind

"Well then I'd best get going" I stated with a devilish smirk. I can finally fight properly. I can finally break free. I can finally take vengeance on the Darkbane infecting me


	12. Repressed Memories

_**So before I begin this chapter I'd just like to take a moment to say that there won't be anymore chapters for a while. It's not that I'm lazy or something I've got two plays going on, the semester just started and I'm moving so yeah. Also I know I've said this a hundred times before but please please please just leave a review, you don't need an account. So see'ya for a while I hope you have a good day/evening/morning.**_

Chapter 12: Repressed memories

(Zander's POV)

Four dang weeks stuck in my head not able to completely control my body. And only one of those weeks I have made any progress on driving the Darkbane out "well this isn't very good" I muttered under my breath "there's a dam car blocking the valley" I had come to not question the weird things in here as doing so is pointless

Apparently the Darkbane was always watching because at this it spoke "give up. The car doesn't actually exist. This is all a memory" it stated monotone as ever

"Wait what? This is a memory?" I asked with a small bit of fear "well that's just great didn't think I'd have to see this again" I mumbled irritatedly as a slightly less scarred me appeared but I still had both arms. And then my dad ahead of "me" or the apparition of me

"Zander you need to get out of the house more your as pale as a ghost" my dad joked with my apparition

"Well excuse me for being paranoid about terrorism" my apparition stated. This was all too familiar

"And three, two, one" I counted down finishing I heard that sound again. The unmistakable sound of tires screeching on asphalt

"What the heck?" the apparition asked only to get blindsided by the car I heard bones crunch and blood splatter, all of which made me shudder remembering that day, and then the apparition hit the ground one final time and disappeared

"You could take revenge on this man" the Darkbane stated "simply join Blakk and the power will be yours" it tried convincing me again

"No this man was drunk, he was an idiot and he payed already. I will not give in to your corrupt way of thinking" I fought against the whispers in my head "I am in control" I stated with a bit of rage

"Ah still so defiant but your mind is beginning to betray you" the red mist whispered, but again I could here him as if he were yelling it from the mountain tops. Remembering Ashly's advice I calmed myself and spoke

"As long as I still l draw breath you will not control me monster" I stated with a calm smile and closed eyes

It yelled out in rage at this "HE WILL PAY! SLUGTERRA WILL KNEEL BEFORE US! AND YOU WILL BREAK YOU PATHETIC WORM!" It was clearly losing it's patience but before it could continue it's rant it simply vanished. After a few minutes of dead silence I started walking toward... Wherever this road led

After a few hours of walking the creature returned but it seemed different almost drained if that makes sense "you know? Your friends will march on Blakk's citadel any day now. You think it's been four weeks? No time moves slower in your head. It's actually been at least six" it said in the monotone voice I expected

"Then I'll have to pick up the pace" I stated breaking into a sprint I kept going like this until I reached another blocked section. It seemed to be a pool of darkwater

A large flash appeared followed by blaster fire and and Blakk yelling "I was going to let you live to see the destruction of the Light-Well but you've changed my mind!" As Blakk finished he pulled the trigger and fired as the ghoul transformed time froze

"This is your present if you and your friends continue this pointless charade, your future will be very bleak" the Darkbane mist stated

"No it is all lies, we will survive and we will drive Blakk out of Slugterra" I stated in a emotionless tone. After that time started moving again and the apparition disappeared. Walking down the road again. Not one more person dies by Blakk's hands

a few hours later

"Conduit believe me I am doing this for your own good. You will be murdered if you continue this pointless revaluation" the mist pleaded "then you will be no use to us"

"If that's what it takes to stop Blakk I'll gladly die" I stated in a cold tone. Not giving it an inch into the rest of my mind "and get it right it's Zander. Not Conduit" I finished walking into a large graveyard

"This is your future. You and your friends have been destroyed. Slugterra is burning and everyone blames the Shane gang. This is your fault all of this blood is on your hands" it stated in an almost angry tone

"You really believe that don't you? Well it's not going to happen" I defended as an arm sprung up from the ground

As the corpse dug itself out of the ground it's face was clear it was Eli "why? Why didn't you save us?" He asked in a gravelly voice as another corpse walked behind him

A decomposed Kord spoke next "you killed us Zander. This is your fault"

"NO! THIS ISN'T REAL!" I yelled losing the small composer I had on the situation

At this the mist was gone replaced with an actual physical Darkbane, grinning psychotically "I have prepared you for the indoctrination" it cackled

"Wait. What?" I asked as I took a punch square to the jaw "agh! Wait this isn't real. How did that hurt?" I asked

As the Darkbane responded I had chills down my spine "you will no longer be sheltered from pain! You will accept or you will suffer! If you die here you will not wake up! You will die!" It cackled again

With fear and rage swelling up inside me I remembered some advice from my dad "when your stumbling through the darkness walking blind. Don't forget there's always hope to find" I muttered under my breath "I will not falter and I will not fall. I will not give up. I will stand strong and I will not stray from what is right" I stated quietly and repeated multiple times each time louder

"You have two options. You can save your friends but sacrifice yourself by joining us! Or you can be crushed beneath our boot like the rest of this pitiful excuse for a nation! The choice is yours conduit" the Darkbane explained in a matter of fact tone

Cracking a wicked smile I retorted "You know what? I can tell your lying. Your scared Brimstone and Blakk's plan won't work. That you'll be killed. All this bravado? It's all fake. Now I know why you leave me alone for so long. You need to psych yourself up to face me. Your nothing but a coward hiding behind fake courage and a petty facade. I say we end this charade once an for all" I finished with some cold venom in my voice

This outburst stunned the Darkbane it couldn't retort it was shocked "y-y-you p-pathetic worm. Y-you know nothing of our struggle" was all it could retort

"Maybe not. But I'm not going to let you destroy my home. You will kneel, not I" I stated strongly "I am Zander Tukavara and I will not yield" as I finished the Darkbane began to glow a bright blue hue before exploding completely disappearing from my mind altogether. Where the Darkbane once stood was a large man (I think it was a man at least) all dark blue with eyes glowing white and wings of blue flame "who are you?" I asked in a small voice feeling much less in control

He responded in a deep voice, almost as if they were not his words "that is unimportant all you need know is that this creature shall never attempt to take you over again. I have banished it" it stated proudly "but I could not expel the darkwater from your veins, but this may be good. Your friends are fighting with Blakk as we speak you must help them"

"But how? They're all the way at Blakk's citadel I can't get there fast enough" I protested though I somehow knew it had a way

"Maybe before this whole ordeal with the darkwater began. But the Darkbane have ways to enhance ones raw physical prowess. The darkwater they used was not only to take your mind but to enhance your body" it explained continuing with "just think speed and all should work out in your favour. Now when you are ready throw yourself through this portal and you shall wake up from this curse. There will be a blond boy in the chair next to you do not be alarmed at this. Just go save Slugterra"

"I will. Thank you" at this I stepped through the portal and woke to find the blond kid was there in the chair but he was unconscious he seemed to have undone my restraints "I will not waste this gift" I muttered as I got changed into a new getup. A new pair of jeans, a white jacket and my duelling gloves throwing my mask on and putting the hood up on the jacket I ran out the door and down a trail to the main road "I'm coming don't put that bastard in the ground without me"


	13. Offing a Psycho

_**Another pre-chapter note another excuse. I just haven't been feeling like myself recently but I managed to finish this chapter and now it's time to dig in.**_

Chapter 12: Offing a psycho

(Ashley's POV)

The whole field the battle was taking place in was a chaotic mess. Both ghouls and slugs transforming without warning "well this is a rather peachy scene" I chuckled. Seems Zander's sarcastic sense of optimism and humour has rubbed off on me

"Get down!" I heard Zander yell before he tackled me. Falling to the ground with a thud he joked "just in the nick of time again huh?" Something seemed off about him but I couldn't quite place it. "Listen I know I shouldn't be here but some weird things have been going in" he finished drawing on me "I'm no longer the man you love! I'm..." A loud crack of thunder interrupted whatever he was going to say

Not even second later a body flew at break neck speeds towards Zander and sent them both flying. When I looked where the figures had landed what I saw was... Odd to say the least. A tall man in a white coat was on top of Zander he brought a fist up and stuck him "DON'T! YOU! EVER! TRY! TO! HURT ! HER! AGAIN!" He yelled in between each strike in a slightly robotic tone.

I got up and crept towards the white cloaked man. Blaster at the ready. I cocked the blaster and coldly stated "make a move and I'll turn you to Swiss cheese" seeing the man get up I started to pull the trigger "don't say I didn't warn you" I muttered as Reef was released from his tube. But before I could even hear the boom he was behind me

As Reef flew off into the air he muttered "turn around please. I need to see that it's really you. Not another trick" he finished almost in a drained tone

Before I could talk Zander, beaten and horribly bloody, exploded into red sparks revealing himself as Twist. Turning around I asked "so who are you?" His lower face was obscured by a gas mask and his upper by his white hood

Pulling it off with a hiss of air he cockily asked "suuuuuup. Remember me?" It was Zander ,hopefully , the real one

Drawing again I denied it "no I'm not falling for it again" I stated "if you are real prove it. Tell me something only Zander would know or I'll turn you to jerky"

Cracking a gleeful smile he asked "listen with your heart but speak with your mind? Kisses from a hoverbug? Any of this ringing a bell?"

"Oh... My... Gosh. It really is you" was all I got out before I jumped him with a hug "I'm so glad you're okay" I stated as he nuzzled into the hug like the first time this happened

Pushing back and getting up he stated "I'll tell you all about the crazy jerk that's finally out of my head later. For now this is the closest I've been to Blakk's citadel. He's bound to have some dirt on his hard drives" he finished walking over to Twist and grabbing his ghoul. Zander stated with a cold tone "you ghouled him willingly. You don't deserve a slug" at this he popped open his arm and slid Loki into it "you come for me or my friends again. I'll shove this blaster so far up your butt that you'll be crapping solidified slug energy for the rest of your life" Zander threatened Twist as he walked back

"Well let's finish these Darkbane off and help Eli. Oh! I almost forgot here" I stated handing Zander his blaster with the accelerator mod fitted on it's power core

"Thanks thought you might have it. Say what this you've added to it?" He asked in an inquisitive tone

"Go on. Fire Volts. You'll see" was all I said as Zander pulled the trigger, the accelerator started to spin like a centrifuge. Releasing Volts at a Darkbane it was shocked beyond recognition as Zander flew back a little lending on his back

"Okay gonna need a little time to adjust to the insane increase in speed. Other than that I'm fine" Zander stated getting up as Pronto and the cavalry charged in

"EAAAAT MY STIIIINK!" Could be heard throughout the battlefield as Pronto screamed a war cry and fired his slug

At this Zander and I ran to the large doors of Blakk's citadel flanked by Kord, Trixie and Pronto. Kord was the first to speak "Zander? What are you doing here?" Kord asked

"Well I thought I'd come out for a good fight and kick down the gates of hell. What do you think? Even I don't fully understand" Zander retorted

"Well let's go regroup with Eli and interrogate your boyfriend later" Trixie stated in a matter of fact tone

"Hey Trixie? I have a question. Have you and Eli got together while I was out?" Zander asked as Trixie blushed a little

"W-what?! Of course we haven't! He's my friend that's all!" Trixie stammered

"Again I can see these sort of things. Just tell him how you feel. It'll be a hell of lot less awkward" he joked

"Can we please finish this some other time?" I asked trying to break them up "Trix? Thanks" was all I needed to say

"No problem. This was difficult for all of us. Not just you" Trixie responded after calming down a little

"Yeah thank you for not giving up on me. I may tease you a lot Trixie. But I want you guys to know I consider all of you as my family" Zander stated with a smile that could split Slugterra in half

(Zander's POV)

Inside of Blakk's citadel

"Holy... Crap" was all I managed to eek out at the sight of the terra portal the gang had been explaining to me

"Zander. Bro stop staring and help us" Kord yelled at me loading his Rammstone

I could feel the darkwater pumping through my veins fuelling my attacks as I smashed my way through Darkbane after Darkbane. Throwing them against walls and firing at them with Reef and Blaze "I! Will! Not! Yield!" I yelled as I threw a Darkbane back through the portal "woo hoo! Twenty points!"

"Ah the conduit awakens" I heard that Darkbane that was I my head say in a deep voice

"Not happening you lava chocking pice of trash" I stated as I threw a punch straight to his jaw

With a crack of bone he replied "you may have outlasted me in your head but here I will control you. Conduit" he snarled. As his his hand started to glow red and my blood literally began to boil

My knees buckled and I started coughing blood. As the world started to fade away I saw Ashley tackle the screwball. And my senses began to return. Weakly I stated "you know I had planed this elaborate revenge scheme for Blakk but you. You deserve a round of applause" I stated before clapping my hands over his ears and kneeing him in the face "son of taint burn in the deep cravens" I stated as Ashley kicked him back down the portal

"Wait now I remember! The shadow clan also gave me this" Pronto yelled holding up Doc

"A healer?! No!" I heard Blakk yell before running in the opposite direction

"Well Eli your turn" I stated with a wink

Eli didn't respond instead he just ran past after him "BLAKK! IT'S OVER!" He yelled only to fly off the the side down the terra portal and Burpy fly up and out followed by Blakk and Burpy flying back down

A few minutes later

"And that is why I joined up with you guys" I stated in an exasperated tone letting off a whoop to expel some energy

"Zander are you sure you're okay? You just kinda showed up. And you were coughing blood" Ashley asked in a concerned tone

"I'm fine. In fact I feel better than ever now that both Blakk and the Darkbane are gone from my mind" I stated "oh crap I almost forgot! I need to check Blakk's terminal. He's bond to have some reason beyond target practice to have killed my parents" I stated running over to the computer

"Why? I wouldn't put it past him" Ashley stated "that's pretty much how he got my dad"

"You said your dad was your caverns home town hero. Whereas my parents were just walking along" I stated sitting down in a chair continuing with "plus all the crap that's been going on can't have been a coincidence. I'm just going to run a quick search on the name Tukavara" I stated typing it in

Three options came up: John, Niki and Zander

I clicked on my name

Name: Zander Tukavara

Height: 5.11

Race: human

Build: lean

Subject is a prime candidate for protect Conduit Darkwater division. Due to his savage nature in fights, observed by friends of the family, Zander is suitable for genetic darkwater enhancement. Parents are likely to cause a problem. Lethal force authorized. Capture Zander Tukavara at all costs.

After this I ran a search on this project Conduit. One file popped up labeled: Top Level Access Only

Clicking on it brought up three more names

Subjects: Matt Dally, Zander Tukavara, James Vegat

Subjects are to be subjected to: pure slug energy. Various concentrations of Darkwater and both to create super soldiers

I clicked on both James and Matt, opening them on separate tabs

Name: Matt Dally

Height: 5.0

Race: Human

Build: Short

Subject is chosen for project conduit slug energy division for his mental capacity. Lives away from his parents after a heated argument about Slugterra university. Currently spends his time at the local library in Tumbleweed cavern. Likely easy capture.

Name: James Vegat

Height: 6.5

Race: human

Build: toned

Subject is chosen for project Conduit mixture division. Vegat is a body builder who used to be top of his class at Slugterra university. Chosen for his build. Subject should have positive responses from both slug energy and darkwater. Capture at all costs. Civilian casualties not an issue

"See? I told you guys. But who are these other two on the file?" I stated printing the files

"Zander? Explain how exactly you got here so fast" Ashley demanded

"Well that's tricky to explain" I started getting up from the chair that I sat down in "the thing is... A creature of heavenly light banished the Darkbane from my head. He or it told me to 'think speed' and that the darkwater caused the strength and speed I've recently shown" I finished with a small sigh

"Well what did this creature look like?" Eli asked his curiosity getting the better of him

"Almost... Inhuman. Alive yet not alive. He spoke as if they were not his words" I stated cryptically "blue wings of flame, eyes as white as the snow and a body as black as the night sky on the surface" I said feeling my heart start to race

"So this thing is now in your head?" Trixie asked with concern in her voice

"No. No it invaded my mind briefly but since it has stayed out" I stated my eyes widening in shock "my god. I think I met my other half. The one exposed to pure slug energy" I stated in a shocked tone

"What? Are you sure? What did he look like? He could be in danger!" Ashley demanded still thinking of anyone but herself

"Blond, scruffy hair. About 5 foot. Matches the description perfectly! We gotta run! He could be cornered!" I yelled getting up

Hearing chirping from my arm I looked down to see Loki unghouled "is that Loki?" Kord asked

"Yeah. It is Loki" was all I said as the world started to glow red "gah my head!" I yelled putting my right hand over my eyes to block out the sensory input. When I looked again I could see multiple tanks glowing red out on all sides of the terra portal. I looked back at Loki and he (as well as the rest of the slugs) were glowing light blue as the world faded back to reality everyone stood frozen "I-I'm I'm good" I stuttered I stated looking down at Loki. I asked him "do you even like the name Loki?" Getting a playful chirp in response I chuckled "okay then. Loki it is" I stated sliding him back into my arm

"Zander. Your eyes" was all Ashley said pointing at them

Putting a hand in front of my fave I saw my eyes were glowing crimson. After a few seconds the colour returned to my face and left my eyes "well that was weird" I stated holding my temples before falling down

Helping me up she embraced me "Zander. You have got to stop scaring me like that" she whispered into my ear

Nuzzling in to it I whispered back "what can I say? It's a bad habit" slowly pulling away I chuckled "come on we need to check on that guy. By the way Loki's clean. Not an once of darkwater in his system" I finished as I reached the door of the room


	14. Heavenly Light And hellish savagery

Chapter 14: heavenly light and hellish savagery

 ** _So if you were wondering if I was still alive here I am. I wasnt able to work on this for while due to the fact of Fan-Expo. I had get my costume ready. But I was there on Saturday and now i can upload this have fun! P.S- if you were wondering I went as Zander (maybe read the bio and you'_** ** _ _ll realize that my names not actually Zander)__**

(Zander's POV)

With a roar of the engine we raced through and over the trail leading back to hideout. Along the route were chunks of metal and shards of glass left as a tribute to battle that took place recently. Eli and the rest of the gang were at Eli's drop wrapping a few things up before they celebrated their victory against all the odds. It was just Ashley and I on the back of her mecha beast heading back to get my story straight. Explanations were in order from Dally and I, so off we went to talk to him, we now approached the hideout on the final stretch of road and my heart beat began to quicken and I could smell a foul stench on the wind. One I knew well but only realized recently, the stench of fear and distress, we came to a halt and I jumped of the mecha incredibly quickly before I put my hand to the ground to feel for vibrations but I felt nothing. "Zander what are you doing?" Ashley asked in a confused tone.

"Something doesn't feel right. Something's wrong" I stated before Matt crashed through the window on a hover board. My hover board. "Hey! That's my board!" I yelled with at him but he could not hear and kept flying into the canyon.

"If you hadn't seen him use it you wouldn't have even known it was gone! You've never even used the thing!" Ashley yelled at me.

Before I could retort a heavily armoured man jumped out the window behind Matt followed a by a flying drone "we'll finish this later but first..." I stated before running after the two at top speed. Through the maze like canyon I ran until I heard an explosion. Following the sound I came to a grizzly scene: Matt on the ground bleeding his white shirt stained crimson and the ground stained scarlet. The heavily armoured man flipping out a extendable baton and slowly walking toward the bleeding figure. All set against the back drop of a flaming and sparking hover board. Stopping the man turned around to see me blaster drawn on him and eyes glowing red.

He let out a low terrifying chuckle "so I get to fight a pycho and a brainiac? Hardly seems fair... For you" he drew and fired a ghouled Flareingo on me in one quick motion it was so fast I almost didn't have time to react the flames hit me in the right arm setting my jacket on fire. Tearing it off I fired Volts off at his drone from my arm causing it to short circuit and crash to the ground and continued with firing Shadow and Reef in quick succession from my blaster. He dodged Shadow's smoke cloud but got nailed in the leg with one Reef's teeth, the pain causing him to recoil slightly and chuckled "seems I underestimated you. No matter your already done" he stated before he dashed forward with inhuman speed and nailed me in the side with his baton knocking the air out of me I fell to ground heavily.

"P-please... No. Not like this" I pleaded embarrassingly as he levelled his blaster to my head.

"That's cute kid. You think I have a shred of mercy left" he stated as I heard his blaster begin to charge a shot before he was lifted away by some unknown source.

When I looked it was Matt holding his arms out some sort of blue aura glowing around both him and the other person My eyes were wide with shock and my mouth left agape "h-how are you doing that?" I stuttered out the question.

He spoke a single word but everything suddenly made sense again with it "Conduit."

Ashley came riding in on her mecha to see what had seem like the impossible "Zander are you okay?" She asked trying her best to hide her shock from seeing this scene.

Before I could respond Matt threw the man away and stated "go. I give you your life. For what ever that might be worth James" James walked away grumbling something about death and rebirth.

"I'm fine" I groaned "but what's going on with Dally here?"

"That doesn't matter! You need to stop playing the hero card! It always! Always ends with you in trouble! You... Your making this so hard on me. Making me so worried" Ashley explained the anger quickly fleeing her voice.

"I don't know what to say. I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have left the group. I shouldn't have tried to be a hero and take the Darkbane of you guys. And I shouldn't have tried to take that son of a gun by myself. I've been messing up a lot lately but I do my best with what I've got. I never should have even met you. Then I never would have screwed your life up so badly" I finished with a sadness I have never felt before not even when my parents were killed, rage was all I felt when they were killed, now I felt like I had just taken a weight off my chest that had been crippling me for months.

Ashley pulled me close and whispered to me "come on you don't mean that. You didn't screw up my life. You saved it. And so what if you screw up guess what so do Eli, Kord, Trixie,Pronto and I. Your no different. So long as you fight for what you believe in your doing the right thing" I was enthralled by every word and at the end I started to cry Crying was not something that would usually happen for me due to all the anger in my life for the past six months of revenge.

"What did I ever do to deserve someone as perfect as you?" I cried as the flames of rage in my life had finally subsided and now only a burning desire remained, a desire to right the wrongs of the past "I-I'm so sorry. For everything I've done wrong. For everything I'll do wrong again" I sobbed the apology out

"Matt Dally I presume?" Ashley asked Matt who simply nodded once. Pulling away from Ashley I looked around quickly looking for anything useful and James's baton I walked over and picked it up retracting it with a application of force to the top "so Eli and the rest of the gang would like some answers. Would you care to join us?" With another nod we began to walk back to the hideout

A couple of hours later

Eli, Kord, Trixie and Pronto had come through the door looking like they just tried to fist fight a tiger and after a lengthy explanation from Matt, the dossiers and I we managed to pice some semblance of a plot together "so you two were supposed to fight against us with incredible powers. Zander has increased speed and strength and you have telekinetic powers. And all of this was for a few good soldiers. Are we missing anything?" Eli asked picking some dirt off of his shirt.

"That about sums it up yeah" Ashely stated with a sigh of exhaustion "Jeez what a mess we've landed in this time"

"There is still two things we don't know. Who funded this mad house? And who headed Matt and James's divisions?" I chimed in not able to sit still for very long.

"What about your division? Did you find who headed them?" Trixie asked off from the couch My heart rate began to increase as she mentioned that thing "honestly yes. And I'd be lying if I said that kicking his rear wasn't fun" I said in a dead serious tone.

"Well Pronto has heard a rumour from some of the western most caverns. There are some crazy rich people. Ephesus on the crazy. Who fund weird tests and were known to associate with Blakk" Pronto explained in a hushed voice.

"It's not much to go on. And it could be a trap" Ashley warned

"It's more than we had a few minutes ago. And plus there's seven of us. I think we're good for once" Kord stated with a look on his face that meant he was thinking.

"Well I guess it's good. Trixie what do you think?" Ashley asked as she began to cave.

"I think we can do this. Time to cut off the last backers for Blakk!" Trixie yelled

 ** _So how was it? As usual thanks for reading and have a great day/evening/night_**


	15. How I Lost My Mind

Chapter 15: how I lost my mind

(Zander's POV)

We had been riding for about three hours. All we could see for miles were rocks and um really just rocks. We were headed towards a gap in the rocks that lead to another cavern.

"Hey Matt? What was that thing? The one that let me out of my subconscious that is?" I asked Matt but all he gave was a shrug of his shoulders as if to say 'no clue'. While I was lost in my thoughts thinking about that we were attacked.

It was a huge group I counted 20 people at the least. They were firing a variety of slugs from Flareingos to Hoprocks. While I was analyzing the situation I was hit with a Hoprock knocking me off the mecha.

After I got up from the attack I took cover looking for a way to flank them and occasionally letting off a shot. There was a sharp pain in my gut probably broke a rib. Eventually I vaulted over my cover and started to run for another further up, that's when I got nailed in the face by a Ramstone. I fell to the ground with a loud thud and red filled my vision then I was gone.

My eyes shot open to reveal an other worldly site. A forest with trees black from fire and smoke, a sky as grey and lifeless as rocks and chunks of twisted steel littering the ground around me.

The ground shook like an earthquake and bright crimson light blinded me. When my eyes once again opened what I saw terrified me to the core.

It was eight feet tall with large bat like wings and a face darker than the blackest void. The only thing punching through the black smoke that was it's face were two glowing red eyes. It was covered head to toe in, what appeared to be, dark grey cloth with a hood to match.

When it spoke it shook the earth "wake up Zander" it said in a thunderous voice and menacing growl "it is time to wake up and tend to your corporeal form. Conduit."

Then as sudden as it started everything was gone. Replaced by an abyss. Nothing but inky blackness for miles around. Was this it? My fate? To simply drift forever in this endless black ocean? So many questions attacked my subconscious.

Then a faint blue light appeared. It grew brighter and brighter before exploding sending its light everywhere. All I could see was a cave in western most of landsend. Then a new creature appeared. A crimson orb of light which spoke in an almost angelic voice despite sounding monotone.

"Here is the end of your journey young conduit. Here you will be given a choice. Either be separated from those you love with no memory... or let the world burn in eternal flame... however you will meet them again in the new world. But choices and outcomes may play out differently" it said pulsing brighter with each word.

After a few minutes of this cryptic imagery I awoke with a start and a sharp pain in my side. My head was pounding like I had just smashed a brick into it.

"Zander! Are you okay?" I heard Eli ask as Trixie and Kord dealt with Matt who looked just as shaken up as I did.

I groaned as I tried to sit up "I feel like death threw a party and used my head as punch bowl" I wheezed "but mentally I'm... decent."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to meet the person "do you remember what happened? It's very important" Ashley asked

"I-I-I don't remember much. A blinding pain. A Ramstone nailing me in the head. Red filing my vision. Then a voice? It's all fuzzy" I explained reaching for my left shoulder, my eyes widened with shock an terror as the realization dawned on me "where is it? My arm. Where is it?" I asked in a menacing voice.

A screen in the corner of the room lit up and a man wearing a helmet appeared on screen he spoke with a distorted computerized voice "its right here Zander. But if you want it. You need to prove you don't need it." He stated as the room filled with gas and everyone fell back into a slumber.

I don't know how long we lie there, unmoving and uncaring. After what seemed like an eternity my eyes finally opened to a different blank room with a screen in the wall.

I looked around to find a blast door blocking what may be my only exit. Next to it was a keypad and a window. Past the window was the back of a safe with the door hanging open.

The screen flickered to life revealing the same person as before "that safe contains the 'code' to unlock the door. You have three minutes to find a way to get it. Good luck" he finished as the screen blacked out. Instead changing to a timer. As the timer appeared I noticed gas nozzles were decorating the room like paintings.

Looking around in a panic I noticed one of the tiles was lose. Running over to it I ,clumsily, tried pulling it up but wouldn't budge. I tried to push it down but again no dice. Running out of options I threw a heavy kick at the centre of it. This cracked it enough for me to grab a pice about the size of my forearm.

I ran over to the window and threw the hunk of stone through the window. The stone cracked it quite a bit but it was still in one piece. Without thinking I took a few steps back and jumped into the glass feet first at full speed.

Once through the window I checked the safe to find a small grenade looking object. Turning it in my hands I noticed an inscription on the bottom 'EMP' I knew what I had to do.

Jumping out the window I walked over to the keypad. I pushed the button on it's top and dropped it right beside the wall. I could almost feel a fuse burning as it beeped faster. Three seconds past and then everything went dark.

I stumbled over to the blast door to find it open. Without hesitation I ran through the doorway and waited for the lights to come back on.

When the light returned there was a chasm so dark I could not see the bottom. The only light was an elevator at the the other end of the room. Guarded by an extremely fragile rope bridge and auto cannons firing who knows what types of slugs.

"Really? Oh my god when did this turn into generic fantasy?" As I asked this a screen next to me once again lit up.

"You have two ways down express or coach on this course from hell. Live or die Tukavara. You don't want to slip up on this one." The same masked person explained as the screen went black. A couple seconds later the screen came back on showing the room we were in before. Everyone was still asleep with the expectation of Matt and Ashley who were missing. The screen then switched to a view of Matt. He was in a room similar to what I was in a few moments ago. Only instead of gas nozzles there were electricity arcing off of everything.

Weighing my option I paced. Option number one: I could dash across potentially screwing Dally over in the process but progressing past this obstacle. Or option two: wait for Matt to make it through his room and see what he comes across before continuing. Ultimately I liked option two so I waited and watched the screen when it came back. Matt seemed to be using the electric arcs to power himself before the feed cut off replaced with an elevator with Ashley in it. The doors opened and Matt ran through helping her up. They spoke or rather Ashley spoke as the elevator started to rise.

The elevator on the other side of the room opened revealing the rest of my squad. But before we could do anything the world itself seemed to shift and we were in a room with four new people in it. One was James Vegat. We were all separated by thick glass walls with the exception of Ashley who was with me.

The room filled with a voices that seemed to come from our captive. The man was of an fairly skinny but still quite buff he wore clothes that seemed to be from the surface. He was pale with short black hair and slight stubble. He had a scar over the right side of his mouth and his looks practically screamed army. The voices said strange things "I have to find him" "I was in the military yes" "I'll make him pay for this I swear" all seemed to point to something bigger going on.

"These men are important in their own world. But lack the strength to follow their path. Tukavara, Dally, Vegat place your hand on your captives head and link your life with their's. If you refuse those they love will die and those you care about will be incinerated" without hesitation I placed my hand on the soldiers head. He seemed to convulse before dissipating "Snake may you avenge your wife" The voice thundered. I saw Matt place his hand on another man's head which had the same effect "Sullivan may you acquire many allies and many more enemies" finally Vegat gave in and placed his hand "Stone may your brothers and sisters forever curse your name as a traitor" as the voice bellowed my cybernetic arm was reattached to by another, albeit crude, robot arm.

"You three must now travel to the cave you saw in your dream. And make the choice given" the computerized voice said before the man who put this together appeared and removed his helmet. He looked old at least 60 with a strange burn mark on his face. It stretched from his eyes down to his throat and around to the back of his head which seemed to have a computer jack in it.

"So what do you guys say? Up for one last hurrah?" I asked with a chuckle before the room filled with gas one final time "not again".

I woke up on my Mecha beast with Matt, Vegat and Ashley around me each waking up on their own machine. We were at the mall? Strange but I turned around and beckoned for the group to follow as we left for Landsend.


	16. The End Of The World As We Know It

Chapter 16: the end of the world as we know it

 _ **and here we are at long last the final chapter of 'the other half of the story' it's taken a while and I wasn't always sure we'd end up here but we made it. For those wondering about the people in the last chapter they are going to be in a short story I'll upload after the New Year so you won't have to wonder for long anyways let's do it CUE THE SHIA LEBOUFE MOTAVATIONAL TED TALK.**_

(Zander's POV)

We rode out for what was likely the last time. We could all feel the tension. The rage in the air. We knew this was our final destination. "I don't say this enough Ashley... but I love you" I told her because I felt like I might not get the chance later.

"None of us are going to get out of that cave alive. So just an FYI I have nothing against you three. I was following orders. But Blakk is gone and the world is more important than power" Vegat said coldly.

"I'm still confused about that old guy. He seemed to know something more than he was letting on. And that was some strange mystic bull crap" Ashley exclaimed from my left.

We were coming up on the cave now it was quite large at least 50 meters in hight with a mix of red and blue lights glowing from within.

We all dismounted and drew our blasters with the exception of Matt who glowed bright blue with telekinetic energy. The group descended the slope into the bowels of the cave. We came across an alter with blood stains on it. Then three wisps appeared one glowing red, another glowing a neon blue and the third changing between the two.

They floated above their respective conduit and spoke as one "here you stand at the end of your journey... the world is on the brink of annihilation... you three are not for this world... you are meant for another... this world grows weaker with each day you remain... Zander Tukavara conduit of strength and speed... you have suffered much and lost more for your cause... but you must make your choice" the crimson wisp seemed to phase into my body and soul as it sunk.

"Mathew Dally conduit of understanding and the mind... you have lost your voice and gained a greater understanding of the universe.., you must choose the lives of many against the lives of the few" the blue orb seemed to phase into Matt.

"James Vegat conduit of balance and unity... you have known only bloodshed for what you believe in... it is past time your bloodlust ends and your spirit deepens" the alternating orb fused with James.

After this solemn display of power a group of three pods emerged from the ground with a lever in the centre of them. As we stared at this site in awe Matt, Vegat and I began to fall as the beings that inhabit our minds and souls were released. Matt's archangel floated as it's wings burned for eternity. The daemonic creature that seemed to inhabit my brain was released as he flew great bat wings flapping as the eyes never glowed so bright. And a large bronze man seemed to weigh a scale between the two that was James's creature.

"We are not for this world. We break the bonds that keep it's inhabitants clueless to the other worlds..." my creature stated.

"... We prey on the ambitions of those who have been lost and those who are yet to come..." Matt's creature continued.

"... We must be destroyed in order to bring order to the multiverse. We must be removed to have our bonds with you severed. And you three must be sent to another world" Vegat's mind thing finished.

"Well a heroic sacrifice for the greater good? I can certainly think of worse ways to go" I quipped.

"Then we shall end the suffering of this world. We shall remove all traces of our existence when you enter these pods. You will be sent to a different world. You will be born again a new person. You will remember not this subterranean world you call home but the world you are brought into. Whomever pulls the lever will be sent to the new world with you. But know this the world will remember them as they remember you. Nonexistent. This world will be purged of your existence it will be as if you never came to be" the creatures stated in unison.

"Good then when that happens I can die in peace knowing I stopped the end of the world" a voice from behind us stated. I turned to see the old man from before. "I am sorry for what I had done to you three. But you must understand project Conduit was the only way to stop you three from destroying the universe" he explained "long ago I came to this temple in search of riches. Only to find the prophecy that three children of light and dark would eventually bring ruin to the universe. Unless they could be tricked into releasing their power too others"

"I don't care about your yammering I've... we've got a reality to save" I said entering my pod followed by Matt and James entering their pods. "Ashley could you pull the lever?" I asked my girlfriend for a final request.

"I'll find you in this new world love. I'll find you no matter what" she said as she pulled the lever and the world was engulfed in light.

The end... for now.

Anyways tell me what you thought and have a great time on this site my friends.


End file.
